megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Quantum Refractor
Quantum Refractors, commonly called just Refractors, known as in Japan, are the main energy source in the ''Mega Man Legends'' series. Quantum Refractors are large crystals capable of generating efficient amounts of energy when spun at high speeds, but are found deep underground in ruins guarded by Reaverbots and traps. Small Refractors can be found inside Reaverbots. It is a Digger's goal to find Quantum Refractors or treasure in the ruins. The current technology used in the world of Mega Man Legends, known as , are powered by Refractors, such as the Flutter and the Gesellschaft."Machines which use quantum refractors as their power source are referred to as Holon machines. While they are used for many purposes today, their original configuration, purpose, and means of construction remain unknown. Holon machines make use of the energy field generated by refractors when they are rotated at high speeds. The type and size of the energy field generated in this manner varies depending on the size and color of the refractor used. Some researchers have put forth the theory of the existence of a proto-refractor, a multi-faceted prism refractor capable of energy production on a scale beyond that of the largest known refractor..." - Operating Holon Machinery, Mega Man Legends"This is the power plant they built back when there were still people living here... There's a refractor inside, naturally...Amazing, isn't it? If it weren't for those refractors, we couldn't even make electricity!" - Power Plant worker in Mega Man Legends Creation While the origins of Quantum Refractors are not clear to Carbons, a specialized device in Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! can process small Refractors by using extremely high amounts of energy from magma. It is unknown what the refractors found in Sub-Gates and the Main Gate are used for. They may power the various pieces of the Elder System, which was revealed in Mega Man Legends 2 to have begun reactivating. Small Refractors Small Refractors, also known as Refractor Shards, are used as currency instead of being used as a power source, being converted into Zenny, the world's currency. Reaverbots often drop these upon defeat. They vary in both size and color depending on their worth. They appear in three sizes in the first Mega Man Legends game: A small blue Refractor worth 200 Zenny, a small green Refractor worth 400 Zenny, and a medium blue Refractor worth 1000 Zenny. In Mega Man Legends 2, small blue Refractors are incredibly rare, only dropped by one enemy, while dark violet is more common. In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, they appear in six colors, each worth 50, 100, 200, 250, 500, and 1000 Zenny. Large Refractors Large Refractors are often found at the very end of Sub Ruins, guarded by boss class Reaverbots, and if not, usually trigger an alarm system or trap upon being taken. Color is an apparent standing on the rarity and power of the Refractor. B Class large refractors are often blue, A class are Yellow, while S Class (able to power the Flutter) are Red. Proto-Refractor As the energy produced by a Refractor depends on its size and color, a book in the Kattelox Island library mentions that researchers theorize that a large, multicolored refractor dubbed the would be capable of energy production on a large scale. An enormous, multicolored Refractor is seen near the end of the first Mega Man Legends game, powering the Main Gate. It is taken as spoils by the Bonne family which they sold for a large sum of money, which Teisel eventually squandered. Super Refractor One of the rumors about the Mother Lode is that it is a powerful enough to end all of the world's energy problems.CAP! Vol. 5, The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dr. Data’s DASH Dissertation It is unknown if one actually exists. Aurora Stones The Aurora Stones, known as in Japan, are three Refractors from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne found in the Shala-Kun Ruins with different color and value. The Blue Aurora Stone is worth 50,000 Zenny, the Yellow Aurora Stone is worth 150,000 Zenny, and the Red Aurora Stone 500,000 Zenny. Diana's Tear is a large Refractor from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne found in the Nakkai Ruins that is worth one million Zenny. Teisel Bonne went to the ruins to obtain it and pay his debt to Lex Loath, but Glyde captured him in the gate of the ruins. Tron Bonne can later obtain this Refractor and sell it. Golden Refractor The is a legendary Refractor used to power the Colossus in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. After its defeat, the Servbots took it to the Gesellschaft and commemorate, but the favorite Servbot threw it in the trash by accident while cleaning the Storage Room. Other appearances Refractors appeared in Namco × Capcom. As the Bad Box Art Mega Man is a Digger in Street Fighter X Tekken‏‎, Refractors have a few mentions in the game. One of his default victory quotes mentions a "deflector". In Mega Man's Japanese ending, Roll wonders if the light from Pandora is an alien Refractor, and when Mega Man returns, Roll informs she found an ancient ruin that might contain a new Refractor. In the English ending, Roll wonders if Pandora's light is an "alien deflection light beam emitter", and when Mega Man returns Roll informs she found a new potential weapon for him. Trivia *It is rumored that Refractors (or a similar power source) was used in chronologically previous installments of Mega Man. In Mega Man Zero 3, the battle of Cubit Foxtar took place in a factory's main power plant, which held a crystal similar to the Refractors. References Category:Mega Man Legends items